Love, Finally
by Seductive Angel
Summary: After 4 years Naraku is fianlly defeated, and Miroku's Wind Tunnel is gone. But what happens after he still continues to ask other women to bare his child? How will Sango react?


This is my first time specifically making a story for the pairing, so I hope I did alright. It is based on the gang 4 years after they all first met. Kagome: 19, Sango: 20, Miroku: 22, Inuyasha 200-something. Yep maybe 201. They all officially adults now and he defeat of Naraku has been accomplished, but what happens now? Especially after Miroku promised to be with Sango. This is a one-er (oneshot).

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. Me . Own. Nada

_**Love, Finally**_

* * *

Sango has known Miroku for over 4 years now and not much has changed. Yes, they defeated Naraku, purified and completed the Shikon jewel, so Miroku was rid of the void in his palm, but he was still a lecherous monk. After the day they killed Naraku , Miroku went on asking women to bare his children. After the 19th try , he froze for a moment. "Sorry, force of habit." Miroku said while backing away from the female. "You must be a habitual liar as well." Sango climbed atop of Kilala and went back to the village her and Kohaku were trying to create. "When are you going to get the big picture monk? She's been in love with you for the longest, and your dumb ass wants to keep flirting." Inuyasha stated with his arms crossed, giving an angered glare to Miroku. " Inuyasha's right Miroku. I can't believe that you'd keep asking women to bare you're child after you ask her to live with you. She's been trying to build a home along with Kohaku ever since we defeated Naraku. " "You're despicable, monk." Inuyasha said walking away. "Try talking to her Miroku." Kagome said following close behind. "What are you two going?" "Home." They both said. Miroku wished to ask more but he had other important issues at hand. Sango was really mad the time. It wasn't as much anger that he saw, but sadness and that always hurt him inside. The sun began to set behind a large hill. "I better go now before it get's too dark." With that, he rushed to where Sango was building up her village.

The sun had fully set now and the sky had darkened. He remember looking up at the stars, wondering if the inherited curse that bared him would take his life. But now since that was no longer his fate, he could live his life the way he's dreamed of, and he wanted it to be with Sango. His one and only love. He had to make it up to her somehow. "I know just how to do it. Staring with baby number one." He walked over to the hut with the bright amber glow.

"I thought he loved me." Sango said once again wiping the tears off her face with her kimono. Kohaku had gone off trying the his himself a wife again, so she was all alone. Left to deal with the horrible fact she's finally realized. Miroku would never be her's. Another tear was to fall, when the curtain covering the opening was pushed aside. In came Miroku.

"What are you doing here monk? I thought you were looking for someone to bare your child. N-not that I care." Her eyes dropped to he floor. Miroku sat by the fire next to Sango. "I was, but I realized that I have already found that person. I am sitting next to her right now." Sango blushed a bright red and began fumbling with her thumbs. "I've never told any woman what I'm about to tell you Sango." "Oh, and what is that?" Sango asked trying to scoot away. "I love you." Sango gasped lightly and froze completely. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same, she even wanted to bare his child right now if she could. Ever since she turned 18 she wanted to know what it felt like, to have to have something else inside her opening besides her fingers. For years she fantasized about Miroku wondering with was underneath that robe. "Dear Sango, you don't have to reply right now but I'm hoping that you feel the same." "Yes I do, Miroku. " after finally telling him how she truly felt, Miroku's lips collided into her's.

Sango was taken aback at first but something weird came over her, and she let out a light moan into his mouth. Never before had she'd been kissed. She saved everything for him, and Miroku knew it. He began slipping off Sango's kimono until her shoulders were exposed. Miroku wished to take his time with making love to her. They had all the time in the world and he didn't want things rushed. The monk lightly nibbled on Sango's neck. She let out an even louder moan and twirled his tiny ponytail with her index finger. "Were you crying before I got here my love?" Miroku asked between bites." Y-yes. I thought that you didn't..care for me anymore. I..I thought you had..moved on." "Never Sango. I know now more than ever, you're the only woman for me. Will you bare my child Sango?" "Mmm Yes Miroku, right here and now. I'm ready." Miroku smiled and slipped the kimono off. It fell to the floor and Sango shivered a bit. Miroku than stepped back to look at the beautiful creature before him.

He couldn't help but stare, mouth agape. Never before had he seen such a perfect, curvaceous body. He couldn't wait for in hands to roam where ever they pleased. Sango felt a bit uncomfortable under the monk's stare and tried to cover her body. "Please do not cover yourself up. I am just in bewilderment right now. " he than began untying the sash to his robe. Moments later, his too fell to the floor. Sango went wide eyes when she saw how large his manhood was. Not only that, he had the body of the Kami's. Nothing but perfection. _Am I really ready for this? _Sango looked at Miroku's smiling face and knew this was the right thing to do.

The monk laid Sango down by the fire and quickly joined her. Lying on top of the slayer, he began kissing her on the lips again. But this time the reactions were feistier . Sango feel Miroku flesh against her mind and her body begged for more. She grabbed the monk's head an slid her tongue into his mouth. Miroku did the same as they began their battle. Both were grinding their hips into each other, loving the feel of their bodies colliding. Miroku pulled away and Sango whimpered softly. "I'm sorry my dear, but I wish to please you in more ways than one." He kissed his way down to her chest sucks on her nipple while caressing the other with his hand. The demon slayer threw her head back and cried out his name. Never before had she felt this good. She had to return the favor some how. Before she could try to make he move, the monk went lower until his face was between her thighs. He inhaled deeply, and licked her opening. Sango arched her back ,and pressed his face deeper into her opening. She spread her lips and ever so lightly bit her clit. "Oh, Miroku!" After him teasing her with his tongue dozens of time. Sango couldn't wait anymore, she needed to have him. "Miroku, I want you inside me, I'm ready to bare our child." Miroku licked his way up to her face and kisses her forehead. "My, love this is going to hurt for a moment, but I promise it'll get better." Sang nodded and prepared herself.

He eased the head of his manhood into her and waited a moment. Miroku looked at his wife-to-be. "I'm ready Miroku." The monk than slid all of himself into her. Sango let out a loud yelp and dug her nails into his back. "Owww!" Regardless and all the wounds and scars she endured battling demons, they felt nothing like this. "I'm so sorry. I hope I wasn't too rough my love" The slayer let out a no. They both waited for what seemed like forever for the pain to dim. Sango suddenly felt chills flow throughout her body. Her eyes rolled to he back of her head as she tried to ease more of Miroku's length into her. He saw this and found a rhythm to make love to her to. Sango wrapped her legs around his waist and fell into his rhythm. They both knew into each other's eyes and knew it was fate for them to be together. It just felt so right.

Both of their moans could be heard yards away as their beat steadily began to speed up. Sango shut her eyes and she felt a huge amount of tension build up between her legs. Miroku must have felt the same way because he began going faster. The slayer couldn't keep up with him anymore and looked forward to her first orgasm. "Sango, I'm about to.." "I...know...Miroku...me...too." Without making Miroku poured his seed inside of his lover. She called out his name once more and came with him. "Miroku I love you so much!" "Me..too." Was all the monk could mutter as he collapsed beside the love of his life.

An hour later, Sango was greeted by a pair of beautiful violet eyes looking into hers. "I love the way for sleep." Miroku said while lovingly stroking her backside. She kissed him lightly, enjoying the feel at his hand, knowing she wouldn't have to pull away anymore. " I loved what you did to me, Miroku. I've never felt so good before." Miroku's smile widened. "Would you like to see if I can top that?" Without a word Sango straddled him and eased his length into her. Oh, how wonderful it felt to love and be loved back.

* * *

Awww! Yea! I do have a naughty side but I didn't wanna go there just yet. Tell me what you think. Tahnks you reading it! And I'm still workin' on "In my Hood"

Lata !


End file.
